The Last of the Overlords
by War Cry's
Summary: Therum, in the game it was just a dig site, but now, it holds a secret that will send the Galaxy into turmoil. The War in the Heavens was fought against the Leviathans, and then the Ascended. And it was lost. 60 Million years later. They will awaken once more.
1. Ignorance is Bliss

**Another story, came up and slapped me across the face, this one did. And I was like, GENIUS! *sloppy kissing noises*.**

 ***Cough, cough* Anyway, this idea was spurred into action when my grand-farther died, early morning 26/04/2016, giving me the thought of mortality and regrets. Needless to say, the Necron have been cursed in their mortality and probably regret their decision to let the C'tan have their way. So this story was born.**

 **Grandfather, didn't have a cold, at all. So he complained every second he could in the hospital. He was cleared to go home first thing in the morning, my father got there roughly 20 minuets later. And he was dead.**

 ***Snort* Killed the mood.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Liara T'soni was, she did not think she could express what emotions she was feeling and thinking. The species that had gathered such awe throughout the galaxy before suddenly and mysteriously disappearing, creating a mining operation that was still around now, 50,000 years later. The glyphs drawn in the Prothean script were just enough to create the first translation software for their language.

What was spoke about before her was the reason the Prothean's had chose this planet to dig so deeply, seemingly ignoring anything of value as they descended, until they had suddenly disappeared.

Dark energy was detected, small enough and deep enough to warrant a search. The deeper they went, the more dark energy was detected. They thought they were close, a shaft was leading down in the oval structure at the end of the bridge. It was hypothesized to be over a million years old. And then there was a sudden stop to all glyphs and letters.

Liara was... intrigued and exited to say the least. A race that developed the amount of awe it currently has, being in awe and captivated by what lay beneath her now. Still untouched through the passage of time.

The archaeologist heard something back towards the entrance, turning her head towards the doorway, Liara saw one of her co-workers, a Turian by the name of Galcus Acascus, dedicated to this excavation site and talented with mid-ranged shotgun's. He seemed tired, panicked and rushed, Liara wasn't really surprised with tired as he was supposed to be at the camp that was on the surface. Galcus's armour was strapped tightly together and he had a selection of weapons that he had seemingly thrown on.

He rushed towards her, moving with a purpose few would achieve.

"Surveillance has detected multiple ship's have relayed into system, they think the ship's belong to the Geth. I was ordered to keep you safe."

Liara brought her full attention towards the militaristic archaeologist, "Geth? Here? They have not been seen since they drove the Quarians away from the Perseus Veil." She stated in obvious confusion.

Galcus flipped the pistol into his hand and held it towards the Asari, "All that can be confirmed is that they are Hostile, they destroyed the frigate and the supply ships as soon as they were in range to do so. Now they're headed here."

Liara blinked, tentatively reaching forwards to grab the pistol. "I am not sure how helpful I will be, I have only fought in some minor fights."

Galcus went to respond, before his comm went off with the rumbling, mature, voice of the Krogan Battlemaster in command of the safety of the site.

"This is Battlemaster Runar Buxx to all units, Hostiles confirmed to be Geth, advise all non combat personal to enter lower chambers, all military personal or anyone with combat experience are to report to me at the entryway unless previous orders state otherwise. We shall hold them for as long as we need to before reinforcements arrive."

Liara glanced towards the doorway, half expecting a few scientists to come through then and there. When they did not, she returned her attention to the grim looking Galcus.

"Reinforcements will not arrive in time, will they?"

One of the Turian's mandible's twitched, betraying him to his uncertainty's in the question.

Liara stopped to think for a second, before an idea came to mind. Turning her head to the heavily kitted Galcus, she voiced her thoughts.

"The oval structure at the end of the bridge may be able to take everyone down further, this section of writing," she gestures at the glyphs on the ground between the sides to entrance way of the bridge, "Say that this is a lift, to take the Prothean's down to the lowest current level, we have not searched the bottom most level, we may be able to find something that would buy us the time we will require."

Galcus blinked towards her, mandible twitching in shock, before he shook the thought away and jogged out the door, no doubt to look for the Battlemaster to inform him of the option.

* * *

Battlemaster Runar Buxx was hoping that the guard post on Therum was going to be a small posting, no fights, or, at least, not many. He was growing old, he did not need the flow of blood to pump adrenaline through his system once more. He was young during the Rebellions, and lucky enough to survive the conflict and the proceeding adventures.

There was no such luck for his old, weary soul. He thought, as he spun out of the doorway to the excavation site, medium weight machine gun kicking back in his grip as he shot at the incoming dropships. Their turrets spun towards him, giving the lookout enough room to shoot the cockpit with the heaviest sniper rifle to date. One down, hundreds more to go.

Scrambling back into cover, Buxx cursed his luck. He glanced to the other side of the doorway, where a pair, one Asari and one male Quarian, were getting hammered by the anti-infantry turrets on the undersides of the dropships. Snorting, he placed a hand on the comm in his battle-suit.

"Femorm, target dropship four. It's getting bothersome for us down here."

A short 'Yes, sir' was all he needed, followed swiftly by the sound of the round breaking through another cockpit, sending the dropship crashing down. The next two responded in calculated stikes, rendering Femorm's cover into a scrambled mess. Buxx thought he saw a Salarian limb fly off, away from the Geth.

Cursing in Old Tuchankan, a tongue not used for... a long time now. Buxx noticed Galcus rushing towards him, keeping away from the fight, but still making headway towards him.

Silently calculating the distance and time before the Turian reached him, Buxx spun around the corner again to fire at the next dropship before taking cover just as the Turian reached him.

Taking the Turian's relaxed stance, even though he was breathing deeply, Buxx thought of the fact that Galcus was before him so quickly after telling him to protect the Asari. Before he could question the Turian on the whereabouts of the archaeologist, Galcus began speaking in a clipped, crisp tone.

"T'soni has located another layer of the site," Buxx blinked, the scans commenced by the ships before they were attacked did not say anything about layers before they had started digging or when they had reached the Prothean structure, "The structure we have found is actually a lift that will lead us down to the lower level, which the orbiting ships may not be able to sense."

Buxx had to nod at that, if their ships didn't pick up any traces of a level of structure lower than the one they were looking for, then it was reasonable to say that the Geth _may_ not be able to either. It was a gamble he was willing to take, he decided, worst case scenario was that they bottleneck the Geth into taking the lift as well anyway.

Decision made, Buxx nodded towards Galcus, "Get the civilians down there first, I will have the defenders move backwards at a steady pace to give you more time."

Galcus nodded before turning and marching back the way he had came from, towards the scientist that were keeping well away from the fighting. For now, Buxx thought grimly.

Turning back to the dropships, Buxx barked towards the other two across the gateway.

"Get over here! There's been a change of plans!"

* * *

Liara researched the new Glyph's that littered the lift, inside and outside. It wasn't Prothean, it was too different from the dialect, more symbol than glyph really.

She didn't see how the machine would operate, being detached electronically from anything else. Liara briefly let her mind wander to childish flights of fancy, like it being a self levitating lift that would take them straight to the hidden civilization. It was unlikely, but she still wanted to believe it could be true.

Liara was distracted from her musing by the arrival of the other scientists, moving hurriedly through the door towards her with Galcus in the lead.

Said Turian gave a sharp nod towards her as he approached, while the scientists moved around to explore the new area.

"Permission to go down ahead, to scout."

Liara let a little bit of frustration to show, "I am afraid I do not know how to turn the machine on, it is not Prothean. In fact, it has nothing in common with anything that I can imagine. There is no eezo connected to it, it does not even appear to be able to be turned on!"

Galcus nodded thoughtfully, before a gleam entered his eye's, "There might be something on the inside. Have you checked?"

Liara paused, quickly forgetting the failures so far to a more productive prospect, before shamefully looking towards her feet, "No, I have not."

"I'll see what I can do from the inside, then."

Liara nodded distractedly, letting Galcus slip into the black machine. Seconds later, the machine whirred to life. Glyph's began glowing a semi-peaceful, semi-malevolent green. Lifting her head toward the machine, Liara saw Galcus being scanned by it before the whole thing blinked once, and dropped into the hole that was under it with barely a sound.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **I am getting distracted with all these story ideas.**

 **Anyway, 3 possible ways this could go, all have been mapped out;**

 **1) Necron in the Mass Effect universe, small numbers scattered around the galaxy. The Overlord joins Shepard going after the Reapers/Ascended over a historical war and re-animates his brethren. Only one Overlord, plenty of warriors. Thinking of going Last Stand Uber-Tank, slowly of course.**

 **2) Necron instead of Alliance, Specter Saren Arterius is actually the good guy, (Plot Twist!), because there is no Alliance to hold a grudge against and agree to attack colonies for Sovereign, who instead goes for someone else.**

 **3) See '** **The Necron Interference', same principles with a slightly different plot to possibility 2.**


	2. Silent Watcher, Curious Developments

_**THIS STORY KEEPS SLAPPING ME! I mean, Seriously.**_

 _ **This chapter came up and said, 'Yo, I'm gonna punch ya in da face!', then sucker punched me! Sucker... Punched... Me!**_

 **[Cor', he'z gon' deep inta da blud rage.]**

 **(I say, that outburst is unbecoming of you my good friend.)**

 ***Sigh* You don't understand... Here, have a look at this.**

 **[Erm,] *Shuffling of pages*, [Wot? Dis soundz...]**

 **(Daring? Pretty suicidal? Completely crazy?)**

 **[Dat last wun, dat soundz abought right.]**

* * *

 **Subject; Warning.**

 **Reason; Cannon has been tempered with, expect to get Mind F*cked. Capitals included.**

 **Explanative** **; 'First Contact War', Desolas Arterius does not have Reaper/Ascended artifact. Changes as appropriate.**

* * *

 **BEFORE I start the chapter... (*Cough*** _Reichtangle_ ***Cough*) Please read the _entire_ chapter, and not the first couple of sentences, before any decision is made if you want continue reading or not. I 'might', (correction, 'will') surprise you.**

 **And, how can you hate Shepard? They are a completely customizable character, practically a self-insert... does that mean you hate yourself? Humanity in general?**

 **Ok, that was random.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the originality, people.**

* * *

 _A pair of boots maneuver through a cavern, a hundred metallic feet scuttle silently across steady stone._  
 _A yellow light penetrates the darkness, judging green eyes stare back._  
 _One stares up at the towering structure in awe, another stares down at the intruder with slowly gathering awareness.  
Scrambling in growing fear to reach the exit, a soft whir of a charging weapon._

* * *

Two Humans stood before a glass window, gazing out over the Citadel Presidium. They were debating over who to sponsor for the Spectre's.

Udina was the first to speak the next candidate, the reluctance to speak their name testament to the Ambassadors uncomfortableness about the person.

"Well? What about... Shepard?" Spoke Udina, wincing noticeably, clearly wanting to take the words back immediately.

The other person also winced slightly, but nodded reluctantly. Slowly, Admiral Hackett drew his Omni-tool and searched Shepard's bio.

"Born on Shanxi, parents died in the First Contact War while he was 3 years old, we sent him to Earth to an orphans home. Stayed there, refusing to get adopted, until he disappeared at the age of 7. Lived on the streets until he was 17, then joined the Marines as soon as they let him, nothing on his time incognito on Earth, unfortunately. Although it is suspect that he was behind the murder of 34 people, 4 of which were high tier businessmen and another was on the council board."

Udina nodded slowly, prompting the Admiral to continue, "Has been in multiple engagements, before and after N-School, most of them wiping out his entire teams but him, a few more had the soldiers, including N-Operatives, to go to expensive psychiatrists or declared PTSD and taken off duty. Led the resistance against the slaver raid on Mindoir, captured most of the slavers for the Alliance with minimal casualties. Called the 'Lion of Elysium' because of a blitz, he didn't just stop the pirates, he took them all out, _alone_. He then took part in the major offense on Torfan, got his entire unit wiped out, but the mission was complete. 'The Butcher of Torfan'. He'll get the job done, alone or with a team, no matter the cost."

Udina was still surprised, even though he'd also read the bio, "Is that the sort of person we want protecting the Galaxy?"

Admiral Hackett rose an eyebrow at the Ambassador, before stating, "You suggested him."

"He's not completely... stable, anymore"

"He may be whats needed, for the safety of the Galaxy. Besides, he'll get the job done, just like every other, good, Spectre."

"I'll make the call, then." Replied Udina, turning towards his desk.

"I'll also call in a favor, I believe we'll need it."

* * *

There was a lot of damage done, and he couldn't help feeling slightly pleased that it wasn't a Turian colony, or any other race, really.

After a minute, where he had combed the area for stragglers, he noticed someone, Turian if the body structure was anything to go by, approaching the ruined spaceport... two someone's, actually. The other might be Human, or Asari, hard to tell sometimes.

Saren turned his attention towards another passageway, keeping his rifle at the ready, away from the approaching duo. Who made their way towards the remains of the spaceport.

When they got closer, Saren could start to tell that the Turian, and the other was Human, was in fact Nihlus, his old student.

After confirming the identity, Saren relaxed, his HMWA-A SPECTRE Class Master Assault Rifle going down to rest against his chest, and waited for the pair to arrive. He ignored the dock worker hiding behind the crates, for now.

It took them barely a minute to reach him, a minute where Saren scanned his surroundings once more for anyone else.

"Saren?!" Exclaimed Nihlus, bemusement clear in his voice. Enough for Saren to flex his mandibles into a small smile, and for the Human marine to relax and lower his weapon some more.

"Nihlus. It's been awhile."

"This isn't your mission Saren. What are you doing here?" Asked the younger Spectre, stareing at him confusedly, "In the middle of an invasion, no less."

Saren smiled warmly, "My, my. Is that how you welcome your former mentor?"

The Alliance marine stood slightly off to one side, looking on confused, while Nihlus leveled a mock glare.

"This is Private Jenkins. By the way, you didn't answer the question." Nihlus stated. Causing Saren to roll his eyes and approach the other Turian, clasping his talons on the younger's shoulder.

"Someone thought you could use some help on this one."

Saren walked forwards, past the other Spectre, to look outwards from the spaceport with his back facing Nihlus.

After a moment, Nihlus responded, "The situations bad. But don't worry, I have it under control..." Nihlus paused, before continuing on almost remorsefully, "Shame they sent you. Such a waste."

Saren frowned, turning towards his latest student.

Before he could move far, he was interrupted by the private shouting, "Sir!" really loudly, a body tackled him from the side as a magnetically-accelerated eezo-powered gunshot rang out.

Someone cried out in pain as blood splattered across the ruined spaceport.

Saren was immediately fully alert as Jenkins red blood covered his face and chest, pushing the already dead body off him, his shields took the next pistol shot from the other Spectre. Raising his rifle, Saren aimed at his student... and pulled the trigger.

Nihlus dived to the side, sliding behind a steel crate. Saren continued firing, whittling away at the crate, before a trio of Geth rounded the corner behind him.

Nihlus noticed them, as he shouted out from behind the crate, "Get him! I have business to attend!"

The Geth raised their weapons towards Saren, who swore on the Spirits as he ducked into cover as the Geth Pulse weapons started raining down on him. Nihlus got out in the confusion as Saren let his rifle cool momentarily. After a moment, Saren aimed around the edge of the cover and fired at the Geth. Two of them were taken out from the focused fire from the SPECTRE class weapon, the other was stood further away.

Before Saren could bring his rifle to bare, a sniper shot ran straight through the Geth, seemingly ignoring the shield. Saren turned his attention to sniper and managed to pick out the silhouette of a Human on the nearest buildings roof. Nodding in thanks, Saren turned to the dock worker hiding behind the crates while lowering his weapon.

"It's safe, you can come out now."

The worker came out, holding his hand up. "No wait! Don't... Don't shoot! I'm just a dock worker... I, I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Saren growled lowly, Human civilians were always weak and easy to intimidate compared to their military counterpart or Turian civilians. Not as bad as the other races, at least they had that going for them.

"Easy, your safe now." Saren attempted to calm, glancing over to where he last saw Nihlus disappear off to. "You didn't happen to see where Nihlus went, did you?"

"The other Turian?"The dock worker nodded furiously and started babbling, "Yes, yes. He went towards the tramway."

Saren nodded, "Good, find a safe place to bunker down and wait for the Alliance to get here."

The worker nodded again, and then started scrambling down the small hill past the approaching sniper, who was accompanied by another two Humans, as they entered the spaceports area.

"I'm Commander Shepard," Saren stood slightly taller, "I'm just wondering what the fighting was for, but I think I can see now."

Saren glanced at the Geth between them, before returning his attention to the Human, "Commander," he nodded respectfully, "Admiral Hackett called in a favor and asked me to keep an eye on you throughout the mission, I can now see why. Nihlus just went through to the tramway, after murdering Private Jenkins while attempting to kill me." He gestured to the body behind him, then the blood all over him. "I think it prudent that we make our way after him."

The Commander gave him a once over, before narrowing his eyes slightly, "Proof?"

"The dock worker, that just ran off."

Shepard frowned slightly, "And if I don't believe you?"

"I was fighting the Geth when you turned up." Shepard's frown lightened while an unnerving grin slowly grew on his face.

One of the other Humans, female, spoke up, "Commander, he might be lying."

Shepard's frown disappeared as he shrugged lightheartedly and started walking towards the tramway. "I believe him, for now. Now common, we have a train to catch, and a SPECTRE to question."

* * *

Galcus jerked as the elevator hit the bottom, silently, barely a second after it had started moving. He wasn't expecting the quickness of the construct, nor the smoothness of the ride. It was almost like what he thought teleporting would be like.

His eyes quickly took in the scene in front of him total, encroaching darkness surrounded the elevator on all sides, a small circle of luminous green was projected around the elevator and its glowing symbols. Acting quickly, Galcus reached below his Firestorm shotgun and flicked the flashlight undercarriage on.

The beam of light shot upwards into darkness, out from the lift, Galcus aimed it ahead and was met with a rock wall roughly 30 feet in a circumference from the lift. Swiveling the shotgun around revealed the same on either side, but something was different behind him, instead of completing the circle, there was a straight, corridor like, path that led to a hole of some sort. It was too far away to make out any details, but it looked like it was big enough for people to walk through.

Decision made, Galcus made his way down the path, towards the cave like hole at the end.

It took him a lot longer than he had expected, and, by the time he'd managed to get to the large hole, his comm unit sent a brief sizzle of static, signifying an attempt to communicate with him. He ignored it for now, he still had to search the place for possible traps or defendable positions.

When he reached the cavernous hole, he shifted his shotgun so that the light scanned the inside of the... well, the cavern. Nothing else fit, really.

But what he saw, astounded him.

Square obelisks made of metal, the size of buildings, jutting up from the ground. They had some more of the strange symbols as the lift that glowed a dim green, almost like they were hibernating. There were a few of them that were mostly intact, but most were clearly destroyed and turned into rubble. Which was especially surprising seeing as they were on the planet Therum, which did not have the stablest of environments.

Panning his flashlight, he saw more structures. Circular, divided into four equal sections. Most held no light, but a handful of them glowed a steady, eerie green.

Walking into the cavern, Galcus maneuvered his way around the, miraculously still working, ruins.

He did not notice the malevolent green eyes that stared at him from behind one of the obelisks.

Nor did he notice the silent clicking of a hundred metallic feet, as the creature scaled the structure effortlessly.

Or that his Omni-tool was being hacked, as the being slowly gathered awareness.

His attention shifted to the... he believed the Humans had similar enough structure. A... Phirimid, Pyromid... Pyramid? That sounded about right.

The pyramid like structure was on an elevated platform of some kind, he couldn't tell from this angle, looking up at it. It was obviously huge, even from the distance that he was away from it, he could still see it was larger than anything he had seen before. Towering, silent and ominous, a faint glow of green signaled that it still held power within.

Galcus couldn't take it for much longer. Somehow, the ruins seemed to loom over in his lonely mind. The silence gave him an alertness that seemingly never wanted to leave him. The darkness made his mind wander, recalling the Human games of survival and horror fictions, and shaped it to what he saw now. The constant feeling of being watched, with no source possible.

He turned and swiftly jogged his way back to the lift. It was survivable, if scary, and there was not enough signal or space on the lift for the Geth to be effective enough.

His assessment done, he scrambled onto the lift, trying to find the activation again. One of his talons passed a, seemingly random, symbol that was engraved onto the lifts walls, and once more the lift scanned him, before shooting him back up to the surface as quickly and quietly as he had originally went down.

He did not notice the weapon that was powering up within the ruins, as he ran away.

Nor did he notice the, now glowing calmingly, green eyes regard him in both growing awareness... and interest.

* * *

Tomb Stalker 07; Active, Request required.

Request; Activate additional Tomb Stalkers.

Monolith Defense; Request Denied... Tomb Stalkers unavailable.

...

Request; Activate Tomb Sentinels.

Monolith Defense; Request Granted... Tomb Sentinels 01 through 03, 08 and 09 activated.

* * *

Within the Overlords personal sepulchre, a secret doorway opened, emitting the resident Sentinels to assist the Tomb Stalker in its duty in defending the Monolith of _Thutmomopet_ , of the planet Qyrakotosh. A dozen feet for each of the small Sentinels scurry across the Overlords final resting place, before leaving the ancient but standing sepulchre.

* * *

Liara was growing more worried by the second, Galcus hadn't reported in for over half an hour now. Not that it was surprising, really, ships sensors couldn't penetrate this deep anyway. Not that it helped her worrying. She turned away from the 'lift', to greet another batch of scientists and severely injured soldiers. How people couldn't find the way down to here, she didn't know.

After dealing the best she could with the new additions, Liara heard slight gasps coming towards her. Turning to the source revealed a slightly tired Galcus, and the lift back where it was before like it had never moved in the first place.

Liara breathed silently in relief, thanking the Goddess Athame for the safe return of the Turian.

Galcus, when she managed to gather her attention to his well being, looked like he had continued using Biotics for a little under half the duration of time that he was down there.

Worried, Liara was the first to speak, and the fact that Galcus was still slightly winded, "Are you alright, Galcus?"

The Turian waved her off before taking a calming breath and replying, "I'm OK, just a little... Unnerved. It was like one of those Human horror games down there. I was honestly waiting for something to pop up out of no where and attack me or frighten me to death."

Another calming breath while Liara tried to link what he said to make sense of it. Galcus waved his hand again, in a placating way.

"It's good, just slightly ominous. Perfect funneling that attackers have to use, no more than five at a time and no communications between the separate teams. Some of the buildings down there are still powered..."

Liara interrupted, exclaiming in disbelief, "Still active!? It is over one million years old! How can it still be active?"

Galcus shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, but they have the same symbols as the lift. Which is silent, smooth and fast, by the way."

"Is it safe?" Liara asked, almost pleading to go down to the ancient structures and study them, seemingly forgetting the fighting that was steadily getting closer.

Galcus stood straighter, squared his shoulders and straightened his spine. "There is no risk of structural collapse, the roof is holding steady and most of the structures are in one piece, which means..."

He was interrupted again by the Asari archaeologist, "They were either built to last, most likely, or there is little seismic or volcanic activity that far down. Either option means that it is safe for excavational pr..."

Galcus interrupted her this time, loudly clearing his throat to grab the Asari's attention, he gestured around at the other people that were observing the place, either them or the glyphs.

Liara had the presence of mind to feel slightly abashed, "R-right, yes." She turned to the other scientists, "E-e-Excuse me, everyone!"

Slowly, all the archaeology teams turned their curious attention towards the lead archaeologist.

"We are going to be going further down the site," Mutters spread around the teams as the information set in, "Groups of five will be descending through this lift." She gestured towards the glowing lift that was also...

Liara blinked owlishly at the _levitating_ platform that was about half a foot _above_ the floors level.

Dragging her attention away from the, apparently childish fantasy, Liara returned her attention to the other archaeologists and wounded security guards.

"And will..." She glanced at Galcus imploringly, thankfully, he seemed to get the idea.

"And you will follow the only direction you can go, into a cavern with semi-active buildings. Stay together, stay cautious, and for the love of the Spirits, _keep your flashlights on_. I don't want anyone getting lost because they forgot their flashlight, again." He cast a accusing look towards the only Human in the archaeologist's site, a female guard.

The Humans cheeks lit up an interestingly bright red while her fellow guards started teasing her about the incident. Liara didn't know what that meant, if it was a good or bad thing for Humans. Although, the other guards didn't seem inclined to stop, so maybe it wasn't bad.

Galcus spoke up again, "Ok, that is everything needed for now, go down in groups of four, I'm going to be the ferryer. Two guards are to go down with the first group, a guard per group afterwards, just in case. Isaacs, Vaks, over here, your up first!"

The Human and a Salarian guard grumbled as they approached Galcus.

When they were close enough that the Turian could speak to them clearly, Galcus told them what to expect.

"Ok, Tirrar, are you experienced with the Human genre horror and survival?"

The Salarian nodded quickly, seemingly knowing where this was going.

"And you, Hermia?"

Hermia nodded hesitantly with narrowed eyes.

"Good, it's the same feeling down there, just without the dangers of death."

Hermia's eyes widened slightly as a small grin stretched over her face while Tirrar brought a hand to his chin.

"Interesting, possible coercive persuasional deterrent as a passive defense. Most effective for scouts, whether single or small groups in comm silence, to ward off potential excavations." He glanced up at Galcus, "Still effective?"

Galcus blinked a few times, prompting the Salarian to give a small sigh in exasperation. Before Tirrar could simplify, Hermia interrupted.

"I think he means to say that it was designed like that to make people think it was a bad idea to continue, yes?"

Tirrar nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes." He turned his attention back to the Turian, "If the Geth weren't attacking, would you allow people down there?"

Galcus stopped to think for a second, before shaking his head hesitantly, "No, I wouldn't want to go down there again, I'm still weary of going down in groups."

"No matter, Salarians do not have the same mentality as other species. Fear is a harder, if at all possible, achievement against Salarians." Tirrar spoke, reassuring Galcus, if only slightly.

Hermia also spoke up, "Humans have learnt to adapt, somewhat, to fear more than everyone else, through the horror games and such. I, personally, rather enjoy horror games, so the idea of going down now is... Exciting, really."

Galcus held up a hand to stall the other two guards, "Ok, I get it, it won't work as well on you two. That's the reason your going down first, actually."

Both of the guards straightened at that, then nodded almost simultaneously.

"Assess situation without deterrent effecting the mind to any significant degree, secondary checks to ensure it is safe. Will do."

Hermia was bouncing slightly, a small grin creeping onto her face.

"I'm ready, just show me how to operate the thing."

Galcus shook his head in slight amusement, "Did you not hear me? I'm pressing the button, you keep your eyes peeled."

Hermia nodded, trying to retain some sort of professionalism.

With the guards briefed, Galcus made his way back onto the elevator with the other four people behind him. An Asari and Hanar scientist also joined them.

Just before Galcus pressed the button, he spoke once more, "Flashlights on, people. The trips instantaneous and smooth. But the ends as dark as can be, these glowing symbols help only a little bit, maybe ten feet, give or take."

All the beings in the lift shifted slightly, before slowly reaching up to their helmets and flicking the helmet mounted flashlights on.

When Galcus assured himself that everyone on the lift was ready, he waved his hand over the symbol that took him up.

The lift scanned them all again, and in the blink of an eye, they were looking back at a familiar sight. At least for Galcus, that is.

* * *

Tutat watched as the being, Turian, ran back to the turbo-lift.

The Turians 'Omni-Tool' was easy to hack, easier than the last race. Protheans. Arrogant, demanding that they be protected by the 'lesser' race, the Necrons. They were left to their demise, along with most of the previous races that had entered and demanded protection from the Ascended. Few were polite, or at least nice, when requesting sanctuary. They were placed into suspended animation, then into phased space, until a time the Necron were ready to end their slumber.

Tutat had requested the aid of the Tomb Sentinels, defense 'dumb' A.I that were shackled, upon release, to Tutat himself, when he had come across 'Humanity' within the Turian's Omni-Tool.

He was unsure, but he believed 'Humanity' were the Necrons remade, if only these new races had, even slightly, better DNA scanners. The stealth ship that ferried the DNA segments to another planet to seed it with the Necron's DNA so that they could rise again was declared lost. Making the Hibernation of the Necron void, not that he objected at the time. It certainly took it's time, though... 60,949,999 years since hibernation began.

Where had they been?

After a few more seconds, where Tutat maneuvered the Sentinels into better positions, a group of beings stepped through the caverns entrance.

A Salarian stepped through first, glancing around at the Tomb as it hibernated beneath the ground. The next was a Asari, who openly stared at the summoning cores, the obelisks, antimatter generators, the greater summoning core, before her eyes rested on the Forbidden Archive, placed before the Tomb Ship of Eternal Sorrow. The Hanar that followed appeared to follow the Asari's lead in it's wondering gaze.

Then the Human stepped through, scanning her surroundings with a nearly worthless weapon, not even energy based, slightly raised.

Tutat scanned her from above, using his collection of legs to keep him in place, confirming the Necron's DNA was indeed within the Human, although heavily diluted.

Ecstatic, if he could remember what the word meant anymore, he alerted the Monolith of _Eternal Sorrow_ to the Necron's re-emergence.

It was time to end the long sleep of the Necron. Awaken them for the first time since the 'War in the Heavens', or whatever those 'Eldar' had called it at the time.

* * *

 **Finally! I have completed the next chapter!**

 **Sorry I took so long, but I am now cycling through my stories, updating the last story to get updated.**

 **Hope it was... interesting enough. I actually wanted to continue and introduce Tutat to the defense against the Geth. But it was taking too long, I kept getting distracted.**

 **Over 4,300 words! Must be a new record though!  
... Oh, wait. I've just done another with that many words. Orks and Star Wars.**

 **What is it with Warhammer crossovers getting more words per chapter now!?**

 **I have a question...**

 **Did you notice the name of the Overlord and the Tomb?  
Go on, find it. :-)**

 **Until next time. Please do not be too impatient.**


End file.
